1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle braking system comprising: a hydraulic booster which has a control piston for achieving a balance between reaction force generated by hydraulic pressure of a boosted hydraulic pressure chamber capable of generating boosted hydraulic pressure to be applied to wheel brakes and brake operating input from a brake operating member, and which applies output hydraulic pressure of a hydraulic power source to the boosted hydraulic pressure chamber after regulating the output hydraulic pressure as the control piston moves axially; and a brake stroke simulator installed between the break operating member and the control piston in order for a driver to feel operating strokes of the brake operating member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a brake stroke simulator for a vehicle braking system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3209540.
The brake stroke simulator of the conventional vehicle braking system has a coil spring and rubber-like elastic body interposed in series between the brake operating member and control piston to bring changes in brake operating force inputted into the control piston approximate to actual operating conditions of the brake. When the brake operating force is released, it is desirable that return distance of the brake operating member is reduced along with decrease in the brake operating force, namely, that hysteresis width is larger in relationship between brake operating stroke and operating load to reduce the driver's burden. However, the conventional vehicle braking system does not allow large hysteresis width.